Tongue Ring
by BeautifulPixy
Summary: yes this too was originally written by two people Beautifulgirl and Pixy. And Pixy posted it the 1st time and now its being reposted as a collaboration. Grissom/OC, Nick/OC. an innocent conversation about dental hygiene goes horribly wrong!
1. The conversation

TITLE: Tongue Ring  
  
AUTHOR: Pixy and Beautifulgirl  
  
RATING: R  
  
KEYWORDS: Grissom/OC, Nick/OC  
  
SPOILERS: None  
  
SUMMARY: yes this too was originally written by two people Beautifulgirl and Pixy. And Pixy posted it the 1st time and now its being reposted as a collaboration. Grissom/OC, Nick/OC. an innocent conversation about dental hygiene goes horribly wrong!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Grissom and Nick but I own Max and Beautifulgirl owns Jaci  
  
Enjoy!  
  
Grissom, Jaci, Nick, and Max piled into the Tahoe. The CSI's and detectives were off to a murder scene. Grissom elected to drive, with Nick riding shotgun. Jaci and Max were left with the back seat. "These seating arrangements seem a little sexiest, don't ya think?" Max asked her seat mate while clicking her seatbelt.  
  
Jaci, seating next to her, just shrugged, "I don't mind be chauffeured every now and then. Oh, good driver?? How long might this journey take us?" She directed her question to Grissom's attention. Grissom rolled his eyes, but played along, "We should reach our destination in an hour and a half, my lady." He started the Tahoe and pulled onto the road.  
  
"An hour and a half? Good deal, that's plenty of time!" Jaci replied and started digging in her bag. "Oh hell, you aren't putting those things on now are you?" Max was frowning and trying to see what Jaci was pulling from her bag.  
  
'Sure am." Jaci smiled and held up 2 packs of Crest White Strips. Grissom glanced over his right shoulder to look at Jaci. "What are those?" Jaci was already tearing open one of the packs. "Crest White Strips. Whiten your teeth." Max interjected, "What they are is a waste of time! An hour a day of looking and sounding like an idiot all for maybe whiter teeth. It's stupid."  
  
Nick began shaking his head and turned around in the seat to look at Jaci, "I thought your smile looked brighter. I just thought your went to the dentist or something." Realizing that comment made him sound like he paid a little too much attention to Jaci, he added, "Not that I stare at your face or anything." "No, of course not." Jaci smiled as she opened a compact and began placing the strips carefully onto her teeth. She was making funny faces. Trying to get the strips situated and getting used to the taste.  
  
"You look like a dumbass, making all those faces." Max pointed directly at Jaci. Jaci retaliated with, "Well, at least I can stop making faces. Your face seems to be permanently frozen in the 'super bitch' pose."  
  
Grissom had not been around the two detectives much. Usually he was exposed to only one of them at a time. He was wondering if they needed to be separated. But his worries were put to rest when the two ladies busted out laughing. "Shut up shut up! You're making the thingies move!" Jaci exclaimed and doubled check the strip placement in her mirror.  
  
Nick was laughing in the passenger seat. "Why the hell did Brass pair the two of you together? Doesn't he know the troublemakers you two are??"  
  
"Hey, we are not troublemakers! Trouble just seems find us, we don't make it." Max defended the pairs honor. Jaci chimed in with, "Yeah, what she said." Only with the strips in her mouth it came out like "Yeah, wha she shayd."  
  
Nick laughed again, "Those things kinda give you a speech impediment. You should probably be quiet!" "Ha ha.' Jaci replied.  
  
"See there Jac? Yet another reason to stop using those things. They add to the speech impediment you already have!" Max added.  
  
Grissom frowned and glanced at Jaci in the rear view mirror. "You have a speech impediment? I never heard it." Jaci was sitting very still and giving Max a very evil go-to-hell look. Max knew about Jaci's little crush on Grissom and was using this whole conversation to embarrass Jaci to no end. "I don't have a speech impediment! Well, not a real one. It's completely correctable." Grissom just looked confused. Max explained, "Yeah, Listen to her when she says L's. She can't do it very well!" Max started to laughing. "Oh shut up! You seem to forget that you have a tongue ring too and a slight speech impediment!" Jaci shot back. "I do not have a speech impediment!" Max defended "yes you do you say your S's all weird" A slight look of disgust and surprise came across Grissom's face. 'You two have tongue rings?!"  
  
Jaci was torn between being embarrassed and offended. How the hell could he not notice?!! Every man that had ever talked to her for more than five minutes noticed. You could see the look when they spotted it, their imagination just started running wild for a second. "Are you that oblivious?! You never noticed it? Never got a glimpse while talking to me?"  
  
"Well..no. I don't guess I paid that much attention. Besides, I didn't expect something like that from you. Greg? Maybe. You two? Definitely not." Grissom explained. "Did you know about it?" asking Nick. Nick grinned, "Oh yeah. I noticed. First time I met her but not Max." "Yeah that's cuz I wear a flesh colored one cuz I'm sick of people looking at my mouth instead of in eyes when they talk to me" Max explained  
  
"Whoa. Wait a minute. What you mean by 'something like that'? You make it sound like a bad thing." Jaci was past embarrassed. Now she was getting ticked. "Yeah" Max chimed in  
  
"Well, body piercings in general are for younger, more immature people that crave attention. I wouldn't think you would have one, that's all." Grissom shrugged.  
  
"This as nothing to do with craving attention. We did it in college, but not because we were immature or anything. We just liked the way they looked." Jaci snapped back. "Right Max?" she added "Yeah" Max chimed in again.  
  
"Come on, Griss. Man to man here. You don't think they're kinda sexy?" Nick was leaning toward Grissom and grinning devilishly.  
  
"No, I do not find self mutilation sexy, Nick." However, in his mind Grissom was yelling YES!! They are sexy!! Any man in his right mind finds them sexy!!  
  
"Whatever!" Nick and Jaci exclaimed at the same time.  
  
"What?! I admit that I do find body piercings interesting just from a scientific point of view. Why anyone would want to inflict pain on them selves voluntarily needs to be researched. I mean, didn't that hurt, Jaci?" Grissom countered.  
  
Max was trying to hide her delight in the conversation. Jaci was having her world turned upside down right now. The one guy Jaci probably wanted to use that tongue ring on was telling her he didn't like them. This was just toooooo sweet.  
  
"No, it didn't hurt. They use a pressure clamp, so you don't really feel it. And these days, they will give you a topical numbing agent. There, you happy Mr. Wizard? Got your research?" Jaci was so mad. Her thirty-minute tooth treatment was finished. She ripped them off and popped in a stick of gum.  
  
"Oh, that's another thing she can't do with the tongue ring. Blow bubbles. But she can blow other things." Max decided to turn up the heat a little bit and introduced a new subject. "Speaking of which, so that's what your doing with all those chicks, Nick...research!! I get it now!"  
  
Nick blushed. "Hey, I've only been with two girls that had tongue rings!" "And...?" Max asked. "How was it?"  
  
Nick hesitated to answer. He wasn't sure if this was a topic that should be discuss in front of your boss. After all, his boss was Grissom, who might possibly be the most uptight man in the world. 'Uh, well. Let's just say that I have NO complaints."  
  
To everyone's surprise, the next person to speak was Grissom, "So what is so damn special about it? It's a tiny piece of metal."  
  
Jaci just about choked on her chewing gum. Her mind was screaming, 'Well, just give me a snow cone and about 3 minutes and I will show you what is so damn special!' She had to clench her jaw shut to keep from blurting that comment out. Max was thinking, 'Bingo! Mission accomplished! Graphic discussion to follow!'  
  
Nick was taken aback by Grissom's question. "Well, it's uh. Well, it's.just better. Just an extra feeling, I guess."  
  
"Oh geez, that was a lame description of a blow job!" Max blurted out.  
  
"Come on, Nick. We're all adults here. We've had them and I think it is safe to assume that they (jerking thumb toward the back seat) have given them. So what's the difference?" Grissom said.  
  
Jaci wanted to jump out of the Tahoe, but at the same time she desperately wanted to continue the conversation. Grissom, the guy who never dated anyone, just admitted to having a blowjob before. It was a very important piece of information. But yet, Jaci didn't want to hear about it. But yet, she did. She felt like a bystander at a train wreck. She knew it was bad, but yet she couldn't seem to look away!  
  
Nick was laughing nervously, "All I am saying is that a tongue ring makes a difference. A positive difference. That's all you're getting from me!" He threw up his hands in mock surrender. Looking at Grissom, "You've never been with a girl that had one then? It is hard to explain. You don't have a point of reference."  
  
Grissom shook his head, "Nope. Usually the ones that have them are freaks." Noting the offended look on Jaci's face, "Or shall I say, aren't my style."  
  
Jaci could see that Grissom was getting interested in the conversation and the details, so she decided to peak his curiosity. "Did they use ice too, Nick? Like a snow cone or a Popsicle?"  
  
If he had been standing, Nick's legs would have gone weak just recalling the memories Jaci triggered. "Ooooooh yeah. There was ice involved."  
  
'Ok, wait. Ice. I've had that before. There's your point of reference. How is it better?" Grissom asked. Jaci's mind was running wild. Oh geez, someone's used ice on him before. That lucky damn woman. I hate her. This means he isn't as uptight as first thought. She was thinking she might have judged the head CSI a little too harshly.  
  
"Ok, then, if you had ice, well then.you know how great that is." Nick explained as Grissom nodded in agreement. "Well, take that feeling and multiply it by about ten and you get the full effect." Grissom raised his eyebrows, "Ten? Really?"  
  
"That little metal ball does a lot when it is cold." Jaci added. "True but did either of those girls have one with 3 balls on it Nicky?" Max asked "Wha 3? You mean there are girls out there with there tongues pierced 3 times?"  
  
"No silly just once with a post with 3 balls on it." she explained to him "Oh No they didn't and I have never even seen one" he confessed.  
  
"Well I have one but I only wear that one for special occasions" shewinked at him. And he just blushed.  
  
Then an evil light bulb blinked on in Max's head. "Hey, I bet Jaci here would give you a blowjob Grissom! You know, for the sake of science and all. I mean, you shouldn't have to take Nick's word for it, if it is ten times better or not. You could see for yourself!"  
  
Jaci loved Max to death, but at that moment she just wanted to punch the wise cracking detective until all of her teeth fell out of her head. Max sat just beaming at Jaci, knowing the utter horror she had inflicted. Jaci quickly began fumbling for a smart response. She could get pissed which would make it obvious that she liked Grissom 'in that way', or she could say nothing. Or..she could flirt with Grissom about it and leave everyone guessing. She chose option number three-to flirt. Might as well try to get something out of this hell.  
  
"Well, you know my motto.anything for science." Jaci looked toward the rearview where Grissom was watching her. He tried to hide a smile.  
  
Max snorted at that "yeah right 'anything for science' " she said while making quotations with her fingers as she said 'anything for science' and then she started laughing as did Nick, Grissom even chuckled but Jaci did not.  
  
Then Jaci punched Max has hard as she could in the arm "OW! What was that for" Max said while rubbing her arm  
  
"When we go back to the station I'm gonna give u such a beating" Jaci whispered to Max  
  
"Oo is that a threat?" Max asked "No it's a promise" Jaci whispered "Yeah yeah promises promises" Max whispered back  
  
"Young lady if you don't quite down I'm gonna turn this car around" Grissom said "yeah don't make me come back there" said Nick as he turned in his set and winked at Max.  
  
They were all quite for a while lost in there own thoughts. Then Max broke the silence when she asked in a childish voice "Are we there yet?"  
  
Grissom looked at his watch "Not yet but soon" was all he said. Then they all lapsed into silence again thinking of tongue rings and blowjobs. 


	2. The expariment

AUTHORS NOTE: ok so I decided to write another chapter I know these seems waaaaaaaaaaaay OOC for Grissom but what the hell  
  
Enjoy!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The team had returned from the crime scene and split up to do their various jobs. Max and Jaci ran around town for a bit, try to track down some background information. Nick and Grissom went back to CSI headquarters to analyze the scene data. It was a scorcher in Vegas, like always, so the girls stopped for snow cones. Max went back to the office. Jaci still had not finished her icy treat when she stopped by the labs to check on the progress Nick and Grissom had made.  
  
Jaci wandered through the halls, looking for Nick. When she couldn't find him, she stopped off to talk to Greg. Grissom happened to be in the lab with him, looking at a slide on the microscope.  
  
"Hey, boys. How's it goin?" she asked and spooned a bite of the snow cone into her mouth.  
  
"It would go better if Greg here wouldn't put the slide he wants me to look at upside down." Grissom replied dryly. He didn't look up from the microscope, just flipped the slide around. Greg just shrugged.  
  
"Do you know where I could find Nick?" Jaci asked. "I want to see what he found out about those bullets." Still looking down, Grissom responded, "He was still in Ballistics, last time I saw him."  
  
"Still?? Geez, they must be backed up! I'm not walking all the way down there for nothing." Jaci replied.  
  
Greg was looking at her snow cone eagerly. "What kind is that? Looks kinda weird, is it Hawaiian?" He was referring to the yellow, blue and green colors of the snow cone.  
  
Jaci took another bite. "Nope, it's just banana and blueberry. It's pretty freakin good though. Wanna bite?"  
  
"Well, HELL YEAH!" Greg grinned and replied like Jaci had asked the stupidest question ever. "I don't have a spoon though."  
  
Jaci handed the snow cone to Greg, "It's ok. I don't have cooties or anything."  
  
Grissom looked up at the mention of 'cooties' and frowned. His frown was quickly erased when he saw what they were discussing. A snow cone. A very COLD snow cone. His mind flipped back to the conversations earlier in the day. 'That little metal ball does a lot when it is cold' Jaci had said.  
  
Grissom cocked his head sideways and pursed his lips, deep in thought. 'Mmm, Jaci, a snow cone, a tongue ring. In the Tahoe, parked in a empty parking lot. Jaci leaning down to start her little experiment. '  
  
"Oooh, that's cold!" Greg exclaimed with his mouth full. His comment interrupted Grissom's forming daydream.  
  
"Greg. It's ICE. What did you expect it to be, hot?" Grissom smarted off.  
  
Jaci smirked as she took the snowcone back from Greg. She had noticed Grissom's irritated tone. She laughed quietly. Grissom saw Jaci staring and laughing at him, "What?" he asked, annoyed.  
  
"I know what you're thinking about." She teased Grissom.  
  
"No, you don't." Grissom replied coolly. He really hoped his daydream wasn't that visible on his face.  
  
"Oh, yes I do." She looked at him and then looked down at the snow cone in her hand and back at Grissom. She raised her eyebrows. To Jaci he said, "You really shouldn't have that in the lab."  
  
'Shouldn't have it in the lab or around you?" Jaci countered.  
  
Grissom glared at Jaci. "In the lab. You could contaminate something."  
  
"I'll be very careful. I promise." Jaci placed her right hand over her heart. She was confident she had already succeeded in contaminating Grissom's mind.  
  
Grissom rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Greg, page me when those DNA results come back." He quickly walked out of the lab, toward his office.  
  
Greg swung his head to where Grissom had been standing to the hall. "Fast exit. What was that about?"  
  
"Oh nothing." Jaci replied as she reached for Greg's phone to call Nick. She spoke to him for a few minutes and then hung up. "Catch ya later, Greggo."  
  
"Thanks for the brain freeze!" Greg called after her as she left.  
  
Jaci walked to Grissom's office. The door was open. She leaned her head in the doorway and knocked. Grissom looked up and raised his eyebrows as if to ask what she wanted.  
  
"Nick is still stuck in Ballistics. I'm heading back to my office. If you hear anything, will you let me know?" She replied and took another bite of the snow cone.  
  
Grissom nodded, "If I hear anything." He figured that was all she had stopped by to say, but he didn't want her to go so he fumbled for something to add. "You're still eating on that thing?"  
  
"Well, it is a jumbo size..it's going to take awhile." She replied and smiled. "Besides, it is realllly good. I want to take my time."  
  
"I see." Grissom couldn't think of anything else to say. It was obvious Jaci was trying to torture him with sexual references. He wasn't sure he could compete with her with the innuendos so he remained quiet. Jaci could see that Grissom was uncomfortable. This could be fun. "You want to know, don't you?"  
  
"Want to know what?" Grissom replied innocently.  
  
Jaci held up the cup, "What it feels like?" Grissom just shrugged and tried to play off her question as no big deal.  
  
"Just admit that you are curious. There is nothing wrong with wondering." Jaci coaxed.  
  
"Ok, so I'm a little curious. So what?" Grissom replied.  
  
"I could show you." Jaci shrugged.  
  
Those words hit Grissom like a freight train. His mind started racing. Did she just offer to do what I think she did? Does she mean now?? Here?? No, surely not here. Her place? My place? Wait, she has a boyfriend! She can't be serious! We couldn't do that! We work together. She has a boyfriend!! Why is she even offering? !Jaci continued to eat her snow cone as she watched Grissom squirm.  
  
Ahhhh, this WAS fun. She was having fun messing with him, but she was only half playing. She had liked him since the moment she met him. She would love to be involved with him, but he seemed closed off to women in general. Besides, she had her own personal baggage full of demons and wasn't even sure she could make things work with him. Better not to even try, so instead she dated a doctor just for fun. Nothing too serious, her heart wasn't in it.  
  
"So, do you want me to show you?" she asked.  
  
YES his mind screamed, but he replied calmly, "Jaci, we couldn't possibly do that. That would be totally, uh, unprofessional. I mean, we work together and that would.."  
  
Jaci laughed as he started rambling on with lame excuses. She glanced into the hallway. Clear. She shut his door. She raised her hand and cut him off.  
  
"Are your hands clean?"  
  
Grissom stopped talking. "What? Are my hands clean? What's that got to do with anything?? Why did you shut my door?"  
  
"Calm down. We're going to clear this up once and for all right now. Otherwise, you're going to freak out every time I drink something with ice in it. Come here." She ordered as she took another bite.  
  
"I don't think this is a good idea..." He replied. But yet he stood up and walked toward her.  
  
"Chill. It's just a little experiment. Now, every experiment must have what, Mr. Wizard?" Now Jaci's mind was racing. What the hell did she think she was doing?? If she had any sense in her head, she would turn and leave right this minute and avoid Grissom for the next week or so. She was crossing a line here, a very important line. Before, all the flirtations between Grissom and herself had been very subtle. This was about as subtle as a bull in a china closet.  
  
"Every experiment must have a .."Grissom couldn't think straight. Jaci gave him a hint, "Annnn hyyyy potttttt..."  
  
"A hypothesis." Grissom finished.  
  
"Correct. Now what do you think a cold tongue ring will feel like on your skin?" she asked.  
  
"Uh, cold." Grissom replied like a smart ass and smirked.  
  
"Try a different adjective." She replied firmly.  
  
"Ok. I think it will feel good. How's that?"  
  
"Much better. And your hands are clean right? You haven't been playing with acid? Or ..anything else?" she asked.  
  
"They're clean."  
  
"Ok then." She took a big bite of the snowcone and held it in her mouth, letting it melt slightly. She swallowed some of the liquid and then took Grissom's left hand in her right hand. She pushed his first finger upward. Then she placed his finger in her mouth.  
  
Grissom let out a harsh breath. He was looking into Jaci's eyes. She kept her eyes locked on his as she began to gently suck on his finger. He thought he had died and gone to heaven. The sensation was incredible. He finally closed his eyes to let his imagination run wild. A soft "mmmmm" came from Grissom. Jaci tried not to smile. She concentrated on the task at hand. She continued to suck his finger until the coolness of the ice left her mouth. Grissom opened his eyes when she started to remove her finger. For a second they stood just staring at each other, not saying anything. He desperately wanted to kiss her. Actually he desperately wanted to do a couple of things to her, but he would have settled for a kiss.  
  
Kiss me, kiss me!! Jaci's mind was screaming. For once, take a freakin hint and kiss me!!! But all Grissom did was raise his eyebrows let out a shaky breath and say, "Well." He cleared his throat. "That was, uh...interesting."  
  
"Yeah. I guess that is the word. So, did that prove our little hypothesis??" she asked.  
  
"I think so." He nodded.  
  
Jaci nodded again. "Guess I better open your door. People might figure out what we're doing in here."  
  
"Oh, I doubt that." Grissom laughed. He was quiet then added, "Uh, Jaci. I don't think it would be very smart to, uh, talk about what just happened with anyone."  
  
Jaci's good mood was busted like a balloon. "No shit? I would be in just as much hot water as you would be in. I mean really who am I going to tell, Grissom? Max? She cant keep her mouth shut to save her life. My boyfriend??  
  
There's a good conversation. 'Hey, honey., guess what I did today? Simulated a blow job on a co-worker.' I'm not stupid, I can keep a secret. Catch ya later."  
  
With that, Jaci strolled out of his office. Leaving Grissom speechless and wondering what the hell had just happened  
  
Now I think its Finished but you never know.... 


End file.
